Byakuya Togami and Touko Fukawa nsfw fanfiction
by Fukawa Touko
Summary: fukawa visits togami's room and then they get it on


It was late at night, just a little past 10 pm. Touko Fukawa decided she would visit Togami's room, it turns out she was invited to go there, just the other day Togami had sent her a note asking her if she could visit him alone one night, so tonight was the night she did so. Of course she would break the nighttime rule to visit Togami for whatever he had in store for her.

Fukawa walked along the the hallway and stopped at Togami's door, she knocked on it and waited, then Togami's voice followed "Come in." Fukawa slowly opened his bedroom door, she was greeted by Togami, sitting on the edge of his bed while patting a spot next to him. Fukawa went over and sat down beside him. "W-why did you invite me here?" She asked, "This is totally not normal of you at a-all.." she said that as she looked around his room nervously, she spotted... a spanking clap on his desk? Togami noticed where she looked and gave a devilish grin. "Do you know why I invited you here now? You've been a dirty girl"...

"O-oh Byakuya-sama!" Fukawa quickly stood up and stripped down to her panties and bra. She was wearing red laced lingerie, she had to dress nicely for Byakuya-sama! Togami patted his lap, Fukawa then bent over on his lap, grinning the whole entire time, at first Togami just used his hand, he was planning to use the other toy later. He slapped one of her ass cheeks, he did it gently at first. He then rose his hand up and spanked her even harder, Fukawa tried to not call his name out, she saved the name yelling for later. Instead Fukawa gave out a little squeak as he spanked her. He slapped her other ass cheek this time, he hit it harder than before, as he did so an unintentional moan escaped from Fukawa's mouth.

"Fukawa, go grab the spanking clap for me"

"Y-yes sir Byakuya-sama!"

Fukawa got up and went over to his desk to grab the spanking clap, but then she suddenly had the huge urge to.. sneeze. "Oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck" Fukawa thought. "don't sneeze.. don't sneeze Fukawa, this is your chance to get it on with Byakuya-sama don't mess it up..!"

"What's the hold up Fukawa?"

"Oh! nothing..." Fukawa said as she quickly rushed back over to Togami and handing him the spanking clap. Fukawa bent over on his lap once more, she was totally pumped about this spanking. Togami rose the spanking clap up and hit her ass with it, "Ahhh... ahhh!" Fukawa almost sneezed, but luckily she brought herself to control it, if she didn't it'd be a disaster... Togami was puzzled, he just assumed it was a mere noise that she made due to the spank. Togami continued spanking her, "Oh Byakuya-sama.. I'm such a dirty girl!" Fukawa shouted out. Togami stopped spanking her. Fukawa then rose up and sat beside him "Why did you stop..?" she asked. Togami then got up and slowly started stripping!

Fukawa was just sitting there watching him, oh how amazing... Fukawa never thought this day would come, she could tell that he was stripping so slowly to seduce her, it was extremely successful... Fukawa couldn't wait to bring this to the next level, she was truly a dirty girl... She even started drooling, she didn't even bother to wipe it, she knew what the next stage was, she was gonna get messy anyways... Togami was there stripping for what felt like 30 minutes, in reality it was really over 5 minutes. As soon as he stopped stripping he climbed up onto the bed. Unsurprisingly Fukawa was standing there observing his whole.. naked... body. About 2 minutes passed once Fukawa finally finished ogling at him, she was assuming she had consent to join him on the bed, so she did. She scooted beside him. "What are your wishes Byakuya-sama?" Togami glanced at her lips and then he glanced at his length. Fukawa fully understood what he was requesting, and went between his legs and teased the head of his dick with her tongue, "Not having a tongue as long as Syo's isn't an advantage for this at all, but summoning her would lead to death" Fukawa though.

Fukawa kept teasing the head of his length with her tongue, she hoped that she would please him as much as she could. She then stuck out her tongue and slowly traced a line down his length with the tip of her tongue, she went upwards and downwards a couple of times and then she put half of his length into her mouth and licked it all over, she moved her tongue around his dick rapidly.

Togami was getting extremely turned on, the feeling of her tongue licking him gave him a great feeling, he didn't think it'd matter how long it took her to persist.

She then shoved the whole entire length into her mouth, her tongue still moving around it as she sucked his length. She went up and down and repeated the process, just as she was at the tip of his length again Togami came. his dick was dirty with cum and some of it was inside her mouth and splattered all over her mouth.

"Hehehe.. Oh Byakuya-sama, your thing is almost as filthy as me.." she cleaned it up completely, licked her lips, and swallowed like a good girl.

Togami sat down with his back against the head of the bed, Fukawa slid onto Togami, straddling him. Togami wrapped his arms around her to unhook her red lace bra, he took it off for her. Then to her surprise he pulled her against him and he started kissing her neck, he lay his hand on her breast and the other toying with the rim of her panties. He squeezed Fukawa's breast and put his hand in her panties.

He gave her neck small kisses, then started licking it, once he hit a sensitive spot on her neck Fukawa gave out a faint purr, Togami heard her and then started sucking on the sensitive spot. This time she moaned. "O-oh... You really know how to please a girl" Said Fukawa. "I'm Byakuya Togami" He said. He took his hand off her breast and trailed down to her hip while the other was still lingering in her panties. He teased her by using his pointer finger to play with her clitoris. He then pressed his lips against hers and commenced kissing her passionately, Fukawa returned the kiss even more passionately. While they were making out Togami slid one of his fingers into her vagina, Fukawa's moans were muffled out by the kiss.

Fukawa opened her mouth a little to invite Togami's tongue in. Togami brushed his tongue against her bottom lip before entering, they playfully tongue wrestled. "This is my first kiss... my first kiss..!" Fukawa thought. "This is the first time a boy ever liked me, I'm also losing my virginity to... Byakuya-sama!" Fukawa could hardly believe this was reality. After quite a while, Fukawa broke the kiss and Togami stopped fingering her. Fukawa slid her panties off and sat back onto Togami once more, she thrusted her body close enough Togami so that she could feel his genitals rubbing against her. She stood on her knees while holding Togami's length, she then slid a condom onto his dick. "Wrap it before you tap it" she said, then she slowly sat down onto his length "Ah-ahhh..." Togami huffed out.

Togami grabbed her hips and pulled her close enough so that their bodies were against each others. Fukawa slowly moved her body up and down on his length, it persisted fast, soon she was bouncing up and down on him. She yelled out his named, "Byakuya-sama!" and Togami moaned every once in a while.

Fukawa slowly got up off of him and then sat beside him and pulled the covers over both of them, she cuddled Togami and held him close to her, she wrapped her leg around his. Hopefully tonight would be a safe one.


End file.
